


Untitled

by Cruadal



Series: Snapshots [76]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe, Angst, Deviates From Canon, Drama, Emotional torment, Gen, Modern Era, Original Character(s), Post-Canon, Roleplay Logs, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:41:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22273501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cruadal/pseuds/Cruadal
Summary: Awiergan, Amy's Darkness, uses her host's dream magic to reach Jalen on another world for the sole purpose of revealing her existence. (And to torment him. She hates Jalen with a passion.)
Relationships: Amy Daegal/Jalen Daegal
Series: Snapshots [76]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/243172





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story I did way back when during our Kingdom Hearts roleplay. I'm putting it up because while Awiergan has been mentioned before, not enough of her has been shown. This also (probably) ties into the bracelet nonsense I'm still stuck on.

** Snapshot #76 **

Ages: Amy - 35 (approx.), Jalen - 34 - (approx.), 

  


  


Even with the link, it'd taken a bit of searching to find him. She was pushing her limits with this dream, but her impatience had gotten the better of her - again. She found him dreaming of the past, a lake surrounded by trees where he'd spent his childhood, a place he'd brought Amy several times before. They'd had fights here, and gotten to know each other here, had long talks about their hearts...Awiergan fought the urge to gag. She needed to play her part perfectly, after all. A quick once over reassured her that the form was correct, all the way down to those ridiculous 'Refugee' hiking boots Amy insisted on wearing most of the time. She'd considered letting her Other have enough control to really get the personality down, but decided against it. She wanted this dream to go _her_ way, not get derailed before she'd had any fun. Besides, she'd been with her for so long, pretending to _be_ her shouldn't pose a problem.

He was leaning against a tree, arms crossed over his chest as he stared out at the lake, mind obviously occupied. She wondered for a second what he was thinking about, then pushed down a smirk. Whatever it was, it'd be replaced with a nightmare soon enough. 

"Jalen?" Her voice came out hesitant, and when he turned his head, surprised, she gave him a weak smile. "Hey." 

He frowned, letting his arms fall as he pushed away from the tree. "Why're you here? Is everything all right at the Coliseum? You said you wouldn't do this unless-" 

"There was a problem, I know." She finished for him. "And there isn't, but there kinda is- I mean, I'm fine. But-" 

She shook her head, turning away from him to wrap her arms around herself. 

"Saelig?" His boots crunched over dying leaves as he walked toward her, and then his arms were around her. It took a great effort not to scowl and push him away. Instead, she bit her lip, letting a hand come up to play with the heart-shaped locket around her throat. 

"It's just- I've been thinking, and there's stuff we need to talk about. Things you should know." 

"Like what?" His voice was quiet, concerned. She tried not to smile at the thought of how it would sound in a minute. 

"I- I've been doing...bad things. Evil things." She paused, seemingly to consider how to confess her crimes. In reality, the pause was to shove down a wild urge to laugh. She really was enjoying herself far too much, and she hadn't even gotten to the best part yet. 

"...What?" His voice was still quiet, but the concern was gone, replaced by dread. 

_Perfect_. 

"Jalen, I- I broke the glass in that picture of you that Song gave me. Not the cat. And your back, I was the one who scratched it bloody while you slept. I helped Calum kidnap Ryune at her wedding." She gave a mock sniffle and continued. "I'm the one who kidnapped Eli, and I've been leaving those stick figures everywhere. I thought it'd be fun to watch everyone panic...especially you. I've been helping Maleficent." This last was said with a cheerful grin. 

His arms dropped as he backed away from her. "Who _are_ you?" 

Ah, _there_ was the anger she'd been expecting. Turning, the grin still on her face, she gestured to herself. "Why Jalen, I'm your wife." 

"No- She'd never do any of that. Stop this and tell me who you are!" 

Awiergan sighed, still fingering the locket. It slowly melted away, replaced by a blood red stone wrapped in wire, hanging on a black cord. The long brownish-blond hair darkened to red, and the blue-grey eyes became brown. The glasses faded away. She gave herself a shake, and her clothes changed. Gone were the t-shirt, jeans, and those boots, replaced by a short black sundress and decent shoes. 

Jalen was staring at her with his mouth open, and she bowed. 

"I'm sure you remember me now, don't you? Awiergan, the _witch_ who kidnapped your beloved wife and son? I wasn't lying, you know. Amy did all those things, because _I_ did all those things. She is me, I am her, yada yada..." 

"But- how?" He seemed to be choking on his disbelief, she noted with satisfaction. The grin was replaced with a nasty smirk. 

"I'm her Darkness, you see. All the Darkness in her heart. She thought she got rid of me during the Dreaming, but you can't destroy Darkness. It just changes forms." 

Jalen seemed to have gotten a better grip on himself by this time; he'd materialized his sword, at any rate. She clucked her tongue at him in disapproval. 

"Now now Jalen, you don't want to hurt her, do you? You hurt me here, and she's going to wake up with a hell of a headache, on top of the nightmare of you skewering her. Don't want that now, do you?" 

"She'll remember this?" He was aghast. 

"Only what I want her to. How do you think I've gotten this far with no one the wiser?" 

"Not anymore. When I wake up-" The fury in his eyes was staggering, but Awiergan only smiled at him. 

" _If_ you wake up. Sweet dreams Jale~" 

With those parting words, Awiergan left the dream as a dark fog engulfed him.


End file.
